Wolf
by Morning Misty
Summary: Seth is kidnapped by some vampires to be their pet. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct.**

Seth was enjoying a good run. Everything had been going good since the confrontation with the vampires who had wanted to destroy Bella's and Edward's daughter. Now the wolves had settled into a comfortable companionship with the Cullens.

If someone happened to stray over the boarder no one even mentioned it. The two former enemies now coordinated efforts to keep vampires out of Forks. This was why he was out alone with no one else. With the vampires and wolves getting along everything was peaceful.

It was unwise to relax, but never the less it had happened. So the young boy made his way to his favorite spot before changing to his human form. Sitting on a rock in black shorts and no shirt the boy enjoyed the sun.

Suddenly, an arm snaked around his neck. The sweet smell of a vampire filled his nose. Jerking he tried to free himself, because he realized that it was not safe to phase in his current position. Chuckling caused him to freeze. A group of female women came into view.

"A bit of a fighter isn't he?" one of the women commented.

The large male holding him answered, "Yes, but he can be trained."

Seth jerked again in fear. Something about the way they were talking scared the seventeen year old.

"You're sure he's one of them?"

"Yes, I've seen him change."

Suddenly one of the women came forward and touched the boy's face. The boy grew rigid in his captor's grip as she stroked his cheek.

"Calm down pet. We wont hurt you."

"I'm not your pet," he hissed back in rage.

The man leaned closer to his ear, "You are now, boy."

Suddenly, the man's fist came crashing down on the boy's head.

* * *

Jane stormed through the walls of her home in Italy. The rest of the vampires avoided her. None wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath. She walked into the throne room of her masters.

"You wished to see me master?"

"Ah, Jane, I have a job for you and a few of the guards."

She frowned, "Master, I have no wish to go to the Cullens. Surely someone else could go."

"No, my dear, I need you to do this. Take Alec, Dmitri, Felix, and Haley," Aro commanded.

"Yes master. I will not fail you."

With that Jane stormed out of the throne room looking even madder than when she had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy. Thanks for any reviews.**

A month later….

Jane was happy to be back at home. The stay with the Cullens had tested her restraints to the limits. It also did not help that one of the stupid mutts were missing. The stupid things were coming and going in the Cullen house non-stop trying to find the missing seventeen year old.

Not to mention the humans. The idiot's mother and Bella's stupid father had haunted the place using the Cullens' home as a base. Bella and Edward had hovered near her and the rest of the guard to make sure she stayed away from the humans. She also was annoyed by the father of Renesmee's mutt.

The man in the wheel chair just kept staring at her and the rest of the guard with mistrusting eyes the whole time they were in the house. On the last day he had rolled up to her and spoken. His voice grated on her nerves and his scent smelled of wolf.

"I know you are not one of the Cullens. You have no reason to help our kind, but if you run into any information could you let us know?" he said handing her a card.

Jane still did not understand what had possessed her to reach her hand toward him and take it. Maybe the flicker of memory from her past life of a woman sitting in a rocking chair begging for someone to bring her child home had something to do with it. She wasn't sure, but she mumbled a sure and took the card before plunging through the door leaving the strange man behind.

* * *

Leah was annoyed beyond reason. Another, lead to her missing brother had been a dead end. Charlie slumped in a chair with a black coffee going over more tips to see if anything had been reported that might be useful. The young female shape shifter was losing her mind little by little by the twists of life.

First, her ex-boyfriend had left her for her cousin. Then her father had died of a heart attack. Lastly her brother was missing and possibly dead by the hand of some random vampire.

* * *

Seth crouched in the corner of the basement as far as his chained collar would allow. The vampires were feeding upstairs. He could hear the screams of the poor victims. Closing his eyes he trembled.

When he had first came here the boy had fought. Every step of the way as the vampires tried to make a perfect pet of him he had fought. Nothing worked. Seth had never been surrounded on all sides by vampires without someone to back him up.

After several beatings he had given up. It wasn't worth the pain. Another scream caused a tremble through his body. Tears fell from his eyes for the unfortunate person who was the meal of the vampires who now owned him.

When the door finally opened he whimpered and tried to draw further away from the vampires he knew were coming. The women followed by the man holding a paper bag appeared gracefully from the stairs. The smell of food wafted to his nose.

"Come here pet."

The woman's voice was sweet. Gulping Seth carefully moved forward trying to judge their mood. She laughed as he came up to her and she drew her hands through his hair. Shivering he forced himself to be still as cold fingers rubbed his neck. He knew those same hands could cause him as much pain as they could be gentle.

"Are you hungry my poor dear?"

Seth nodded his head. It had been days since he had had any food or seen daylight. The man chuckled as his hand found the top of his hair.

"Here," he said dropping the bag.

The boy stared at the man like a wounded child measuring if it was safe to eat.

"Go on. After, you've eaten we are going to take you for a walk."

It should have not made him happy, but the mere thought of seeing the outside world again made his day. Without further thought he plunged into the bag devouring the food while the vampires crowded around him petting his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy. Thanks for any reviews.**

Jane walked into the throne room with her head held high. Aro had summoned her to speak with him. As she walked up to him he stood and met her halfway. Their hands clasped and he greeted her as always.

"Master, what do you need?"

Aro released his hold on her hand before starting to pace. Jane watched as the vampire paced back and forth. It was the same every time. The man would take his time with a situation.

"Someone is killing humans without thought. Leaving the bodies of those they've killed before moving on to the next area. The police are searching into it. I want you to rid us of this problem before the humans discover us."

"Of course master. I will take Alec and Felix with me."

Aro waved his hand as a sign of dismissal and Jane left without comment.

* * *

Seth stepped out into the sun blinking. The bright sunlight shone in his eyes causing him to be blind. The male vampire gave the leash connected to the metal collar a jerk causing him to stumble forward. A cool breeze stoked at his face and he squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

His first sight of the world since he had been kidnapped was as pleasing to the young wolf as being able to leave would have been. Looking around he could see birds flying around and squirrels scampering about as if nothing in the world mattered.

Another jerk caused the boy to stumble after his masters. Head bowed he made his way through the forest trying to be careful of his feet. Tripping would not be a good thing right now. The vampires had beaten any resistance out of him. So much that he would not even try to make a run for freedom even if he knew he could make it.

Hands ran through his hair as they walked and the females whispered to him. Everything they did was done as if he was no longer capable of being human. Every now and again the leader would stop and give Seth a drink of water as he himself petted the boy on the head.

* * *

The vampires had tied him to a tree and left without a word. He didn't know how long they were gone before they returned dragging two humans with them. Seth shifted and stared at the man and woman as they were shoved into the clearing. As soon as that happened the man went to punch the leader only to discover that hitting a wall of steel was never a good idea.

Seth whimpered from his place. He knew what was going to happen. One of the females jumped forward grabbing the man and sinking her teeth into his neck. The woman's scream filled the night air. She backed away only to find her path blocked by the male. Jerking away she stared wide eyed at everyone in the clearing trying to find a sympathetic person in the group.

Her eyes landed on Seth begging him to do something. Instinct battled with self-preservation as he stared into her frightened eyes. A hand suddenly touched his face causing him to flinch away.

The woman leaned close to his ear trying to reassure the whimpering boy.

"Don't look at our pet. He wont help you."

With that the man lunged forward taking his prey. Tears coursed down the wolf's face and the vampire just kept trying to calm him. Once the man was done he came over and tried to help calm the boy down as well. After all, it was the first time he had been with them when they feed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy. Thanks for any reviews. I hope to update soon. **

Three weeks later…..

Jane watched the feeding from the top of the mountain she was on with the rest of the group. It had taken this long to catch up to the idiots. Not that they hadn't left a big enough hint with all the body bags.

"Sister, we should take them now."

"Of course, but let them enjoy their last meal."

* * *

Seth watched as the vampires feed. In the time he had been with them he had grown used to the screams and pleas. One of the females sat next to him petting his hair softly. Leaning into the hand he played the part expected of him. The female pulled a candy bar from her pocket.

Whimpering he reached forward to the offered junk food. Jerking it back she gave a wicked grin. The boy drew his hand back quickly. Whining he sought for her favor. She smiled as her fingers still made her way down his hair.

"Give him the bar," order came from the leader.

"He reached without permission."

The whine of her voice caused Seth to flinch. Growling the leader jerked the bar from her hand pushing her from the stump. Removing the paper he handed the chocolate to the starving wolf. The boy grabbed it eagerly before devouring it. The man's hand petted his head with a stroke before turning to watch his mate finish off the man she'd been playing with.

Seth leaned against the tree he was tied to by his collar. He was starving. He barely got anything to eat from the vampires and when he did they usually wanted him to play fetch. Tired he closed his eyes. Pain throbbed through his body at the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the vampires.

Lifting his head he stared into the forest. Brow creasing he frowned. He could see nothing, but he was sure he had caught the scent of other vampires. Lowering his head he felt tears trail down his bruised cheeks. Perhaps it had been wishful thinking. How many times had he prayed for the Cullens to show up or his pack? Several times he had made that silent wish.

Nothing had come of it yet and nothing would. Shifting to find a more comfortable position for another uncomfortable night he was shocked when fire erupted in his veins. Like so many times since the vampires had captured him he relied on the fact that this was a new form of punishment and if he played his part it would end soon.

Whimpering he cringed closer to the ground. The pain did not leave. If anything it intensified. Screaming he grabbed his head as the pain centered there more than anywhere else. He could see figures moving in his vision, but could not focus. Vaguely, he thought he heard the screams of the vampires who owned him.

Suddenly, the pain left leaving the young shifter shaking and pressing into the tree. He was confused. Looking around he saw a sight that made his blood freeze. It was the vampires that he had faced along with the Cullens and the pack. In the grip of the largest was the leader of the coven that had taken him.

"Why have you done this? You have no reason to do this?"

"No reason? Alec, do we not have reason?" the female questioned with a slight smile.

"Oh, about a hundred and one reasons," was the reply of the male duplicate of the female.

Seth shifted. Confused as to what had provoked the attack. Whirling around the female's eyes landed on him. Gasping Seth pulled back against his leash eyes wide. He did not want attention right now. The female let surprise flash in her eyes even as he scrambled back as far as the leash would allow.

Jane could not believe what she was seeing. She'd seen the picture of the boy when at the Cullens and they were trying to find him. Stepping forward she watched the boy's fearful eyes become more fearful. She also noted despite his fear he never made a move to remove the leash. Taking another step she watched as another change occurred. He whined and crouched lower to the ground.

"Leave him alone. He belongs to my coven," roared the prisoner.

Jane stared at the boy. It had been a long time since she had to eat food or care about the shape of her body. Yet, she knew that the boy was too thin and the bruising indicated abuse. Yet, he only crouched and whined like an animal. Granted he was part animal, but the pack (for she'd encountered them enough during her stay with the Cullens) all had a human pride about them.

"Felix, finish him."

The vampire nodded and soon he was added to the burning remains of the coven he had led to destruction. Alec stepped next to his sister and stared at the shifter with wonder. Felix looked at the carnage before doing the same.

Jane walked forward watching him. Waiting for him to change to a wolf and attack her for being so close, but he only lowered his head and whined. She felt pity rise in her for the boy in front of her.

"Jane," Alec said quietly, "I don't think he's in good shape."

Carefully, she reached her pale hand forward and touched the shoulder. Instantly, the boy flinched violently away. Her hand hovered, but did not withdraw. Jane had never felt herself so torn about anything in her life.

Seth waited for the hit. He shouldn't have moved from the vampire's hand. He was a pet. His owners had just changed and that gave him no right to move away. He knew that, but still in a moment of fear he had. Coming to a decision he moved his head under her hand.

Shock rippled through Jane as the shifter did what any pet would do. Jerking her hand away she stumbled back. Fear flickered in his eyes and he whimpered.

"Jane?" both Felix and Alec gasped out.

Turning around she looked at them not only with shock, but disgust. Motioning she moved forward drawing both with her. Glancing at the wolf the males felt pity, disgust, and anger.

"What are we going to do? Aro, sent us to handle rogues?" Felix questioned as he sent glances back at the boy crouched trembling.

"He wasn't involved. Matter of fact I doubt the boy could do anything. They broke him somehow. He's nothing, but a shell they kept as a pet. I doubt he's even sane anymore."

Alec hurriedly added watching his sister. In the past she had shown no mercy to other vampires, but this was not another vampire. Jane for once looked out of her depth.

"I don't think it's necessary to kill him. He's just…just…."

"Completely broken, not dangerous, and well for the most part a pet." Felix commented in his usual happy go lucky style.

Both Jane and Alec glared at him. Dropping his head he felt embarrassed at his stupidity.

"We could take him with us," Felix added in hopes of making his earlier mistake disappear.

Jane growled, but she stopped and stared at Felix in surprise. That wasn't a bad idea. Looking at her twin she looked at him for confirmation.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure Aro would like that. The boy would be more than welcome."

"First, we need to get him treated."

Felix shook his head, "I don't think he's going to listen to us."

"Just go get a motel room and buy a first aid kit and some food." Jane instructed.

"The food should be soups. Not anything else. Crackers and water will do."

Sighing at the twins instructions he hurried off at vampire speed. Stepping forward Jane approached him carefully.

"Sister, how are you going to get him to come with us?"

Jane knelt a few feet away. "Seth?"

The wolf's eyes shot to her face in surprise. It had been so long since he had heard his name. So long since anyone had spoken it to him.

"You know his name?"

"Alec, we heard him mentioned at the Cullens."

Seth whined at the name. It brought memories and pain to hear the word. Jane gave him a gentle smile.

"Listen I'm going to remove the collar and leash. Then you are coming with us. Do you understand?"

Seth lowered his head accepting her words. Why hadn't his family come for him or his friends? Closing his eyes he waited. Cold fingers coasted over his throat as it removed the collar. He was free of the collar at last yet he made no move to run.

Jane took his arm and pulled him with her. Alec watched as the shifter made no move to fight his much shorter sister. The vampire noticed the bruise around his neck where the collar had been used more than once to drag him or choke him.

Meeting his sister's eyes a silent promise was passed between them; much like the promise to take care of Felix when he had been changed. Together they led the young shifter through the woods following the bigger vampire's scent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Sorry for the late update. Please enjoy. Thanks for any reviews. I hope to update soon.**

It had taken longer to get Seth to the hotel than either Jane or Alec could have predicted. The boy despite his silence was in no shape to go very far for long. When they finally arrived at the motel smells of human food caused the vampires to wrinkle there nose. Carefully, the half supported, half carried the young wolf indoors.

Once, both had let him down onto a vacant bed they moved to the kitchen area. Felix was stirring a pot of some kind of yellow water with pink chunks and white strings in it. Jane glared at the stuff.

"What is that?"

"The woman said it was called chicken noodle soup. She told me it helps the sick."

Rolling her eyes Jane leaned in close to Felix, "If he won't eat it then I'll feed it to you."

Alec rolled his eyes and turned to check on the wolf. What he saw surprised him was the boy had settled in the farthest corner hunched up in a tight ball.

"Jane?"

His sister turned and looked in the direction her brother was looking and all the teasing manner left her. Walking forward she crouched in front of the boy.

"Seth, why'd you move from the bed? I'm sure it's more comfortable."

Seth looked at her with wide eyes. Shaking his head he pulled himself into a tighter ball. Through a choked breath the boy stuttered out a response.

"P..p..pet not sup..supposed to be on the furniture."

Reaching forward she cupped a check with a gentle hand that few knew she possessed.

"You're not a pet. That's over."

Wincing the wolf pulled away from Jane's hand as if it had burned him. Trembling he stuttered out a question.

"Whhhhy not ki…. kill me with the others then?"

Jane shot a look at her brother for help and he came forward.

"We are going to take you with us to Italy, Seth. We won't hurt you."

"Be…be…be.. ha.. killed there?"

Jane shook her head and started to explain, but Alec suddenly understood. The boy didn't know how to act without someone telling him what to do. Carefully, he interrupted his sister's explanation.

"We don't' like the word pet. Pet is a cat or dog. We call you a companion. The rules have changed slightly Seth. Do you understand?"

Jane glared at her brother, but was surprised when the boy nodded.

"Good. You are allowed in the bed. That's where we want you to sleep. Can you do that for us?"

The boy rolled his words in his head. The rules had changed with new owners. That made sense. After, all the Cullens were different than others of their kind. Surely, preference of what he was depended on the vampire owner.

Slowly, the boy made it to his feet and stumbled back on the bed. Jane leaned closer to her brother.

"What was that? We're trying to heal him not force him further down."

"Baby steps, sister. He needs to know we are not like the others. That every mistake on his part does not mean pain and what we give is given freely."

Jane nodded feeling sick and wishing she had made those vampires pay just a little longer for the harm they had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Thank you for your reviews and following this story. Enjoy and forgive long update times.**

With much persuasion the vampires were able to get the boy to eat. He always seemed nervous to believe they meant no harm. Jane glanced at the sleeping form. He was curled in on himself in a fetal position. Her brother came to stand beside her.

"He needs clothes. Those are ruined. No amount of washing will make them presentable." Alec told her.

"What do you suggest we do? We don't have his clothes sizes."

Alec chuckled at his sister's annoyance. "Wait till he wakes up and then have him shower and use some of Felix's clothes. After all, Felix is the closest to his size."

Nodding Jane agreed even though she was worried about what it could mean for the boy.

* * *

Three hours later…

Seth was walking with the vampires in the mall. It was crowded with people. Hunching his shoulders he tried to make himself a smaller target. Moving closer to the vampires assured him he was not going to get in trouble for straying off.

His eyes shifted trying to see if there was some kind of threat. Nothing was trying to threaten them. Yet, he felt like he wanted to run and curl under a table. Bright colors, lights, high sounds, and foreign smells invaded the young wolf's senses.

Whimpering he wished the vampires had just left him in the hotel. He knew better than to try and run. Couldn't they give him some sort of piece for coming quietly? Finally, they entered a store.

The boy was amazed at the merchandise. There were top name designer brands. _Of course the Cullens can afford this kind of lifestyle. Others can as well._ Swallowing he tried to keep his head down. The smell of a rich over the top brand of perfume wafted to his nose causing him to wrinkle it in a form of protest.

"Hello, Alec, Jane, welcome back. It's so good to see you. Felix, don't touch anything."

Seth's head jerked up in shock. Had she just spoken that way to a vampire? Looking at the man he had this amused smile on his face. Leaning forward he said in a serious voice;

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," she sniffed before turning toward the twins. "Can I help you?"

Alec was the one who answered for fear his sister might say something cruel, "We're helping a friend with some issues. His house burnt down recently and all his clothes with it. So we kind of promised to help get him back on his feet."

"Oh, well," she leaned closer to Alec and Jane. "If that's the case don't you think you should head to Goodwill or something so as not to have him sponging off of you?"

Jane was the one to answer, "Seth is just as capable of shopping here as me or my brother. He's run upon some bad luck. That's all. If we wish to bring him here what concern is it as long as payment clears your bank account?"

The woman took several steps back from the young looking vampire. Quickly, she apologized before running off on some imaged errand.

"Sister, you scared the poor girl senseless."

Jane gave her brother a glare before looking at Seth who if possible had shrunken even farther upon himself since they had entered the store. Touching his arm only made him recoil in fear. Huffing she explained what they wanted him to do.

Looking at her with wide eyes he whispered, "I can't."

"Why not?"

Shaking Seth closed his eyes and hugged himself tightly in an attempt to stop the images from assaulting him. However, that did not work as the images hit him full force.

_It had only taken one shift and he had almost gotten the male. Yet, it had not succeeded in the end and now he lay on the cold without clothing. Demanding them to give him something to wear did nothing to the vampire. Swallowing he tried listening to the upstairs environment and he heard the heavy footsteps of the leader coming down into the basement to join him. _

_The vampire stood just outside of the reach of the chain. In his hands were clothes. Sitting up he watched his captor to see what was going to happen. _

_"If you come here without a fight and let me pet you the clothes are yours."_

_Seth had refused and refused and each time made the vampire angrier and more vicious with his attempts. Finally, the creature threw water on the boy. That night he had spent the most vicious and cold time in all his years._

_When the leader visited the next morning with the same offer, Seth had crawled over to him and allowed the vampire to pet his head. Shivering he begged to be allowed to put the clothes on. A slap was all he received before a whispered warning was put in his ear._

_"You get nothing unless we give it to you. Nothing belongs to you. Take what you get and live with it."_

_The man had withdrawn that night taking the clothes with him. Every night he made Seth allow him to pet him until finally he had handed over some clothing. The vampire had gained a pet and Seth had lost his will to fight._

Pain was what brought him out of his nightmare. Focusing he saw the small blonde female staring at him with something of concern in her eyes.

"Okay?"

Nodding he lowered his head with a mumbled apology.

"Why can't you pick your clothes out?" Jane questioned again.

"Pet not allowed. Be okay with what you give," was the whispered reply of the boy as he hunched his shoulder in even more.

The three vampires exchanged looks before Jane stepped closer to him and whispered.

"Seth, we want you to pick. The rules have changed that's all. Pick your clothes. No one's going to be mad unless you pull a Felix move and knock down half the displays."

The boy met her eyes and she nodded before giving him a gentle push toward the clothing. He looked at her confused and she waved her hands at him to say get going. Dropping his head he submerged himself into the clothes. Jane looked at her brother before hissing out;

"I wish I'd made him suffer much more than what I did. He deserved more."

Felix and Alec nodded their agreement as they both watched the boy make his way through the clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Thank you for your reviews and following this story. Any way I'd like to also apologize for some of the characterization I've been using. This is one of the darkest fictions I've wrote. So I am a little rusty on the material and reactions a character might or might not have. Tips are always welcome. Enjoy and forgive long update times.**

Jane stood watching as Seth worked through the clothes. The boy kept glancing the vampires' way as if to assure himself that they were still there. It boggled her mind at how dependent the boy was upon them. The vampires had managed to completely strip the boy of character.

It its place they had left a wolf with the mind of a small child. Would he ever be able to think on his own again? Gritting her teeth she willed herself to think positively. Of course, but it would take time.

Reaching in her pocket she drew out the phone number she had been given. Jane knew that she could call the man who had given it to her, but that would bring the Cullens calling and something told her that would make Seth worse. He needed to heal. Pushing it back in her pocket she decided to wait. Waiting after all couldn't hurt the situation.

* * *

It had started as nothing. The boy had been on the bed watching as Felix prepared more soup. However, the problem arose when the vampire gave him the bowl. It was just a simple mistake, but that's all it took. All had that happened was Felix released the bowl to soon and it went crashing to the floor.

It was nothing to get upset over. Clean it up and move on. How many times did they accidently break something when learning to control their vampire strength? Yet, Seth's face had paled instantly before he dashed to the bathroom closing the door behind himself.

At first the vampires were stunned. Nothing of importance had happened. Slowly it dawned on them that the broken bowl might mean something to the boy. However, when trying to draw the boy from the bathroom to get answers directly from him they got no results. True they could have broken down the door, but all of them knew it would only cause more problems than it would help at this point.

* * *

Seth sat against the wall of the bathroom with his knees drawn to his chest. He was waiting for the vampires to grow tired of asking him to come out. All it would take was one jerk for them to be in here with him and in reality not even that. They could walk right through the door.

So far they had barely done anything like his previous masters, but who was he kidding there had to be a point when he messed up. Thinking about the broken bowl brought back memories; painful memories of a similar event that happened with his captors. The difference was that that bowl had not been an accident.

Seth had willingly thrown the bowl at the leader and missed shattering the bowl when it hit the wall. For a while the vampire had just stood there staring at the broken remains, but then with a growl he went and picked up one of the pieces. Before, the boy could truly comprehend what was happening he found himself pinned on the floor as the vampire used his piece to cut into the skin of his back.

"Seth," Jane's voice jerked him from the memory, "come on out. You need to eat."

He unconsciously pulled his legs lighter against his chest.

"Oh, come one. You have to come out sometime. There's nowhere else to go."

Her voice sounded frustrated. No he wasn't ready to face them. Not when he knew there'd be punishment. Punishment for breaking the bowl by his own stupidity. Punishment for hiding in the bathroom instead of staying where they could see him. Punishment for not coming out when asked to.

No he was not ready to face them on his terms yet. He'd stay right where he was until he got the nerve to step out there or they came in and drug him out.

* * *

The vampires had taken up playing cards to pass the time while waiting for Seth to emerge from the bathroom. When three hours had elapsed and the door finally opened they showed no physical interest as Seth moved from the bathroom to sit on the bed. It was not until he was settled comfortably that Felix got up and moved to the kitchen.

Out of the corner of the twin's eye they could see the shifter tense. Felix returned holding a bowl of heated soup in his hands. Walking over to the boy he extended it to the boy who looked at it like it was a venomous snake. Finally but with hesitation he took the bowl from the vampire. Once the bowl was in the boy's hands he returned to the table and picked up his own cards.

While the vampires continued their game the boy set with the bowl nestled in his hands like he didn't know what to do with it. Several times he would look at the vampires and then back at the bowl as if something was supposed to happen.

Finally it was Alec who broke the tense silence.

"You know you can stare at it all night or eat it. That's really up to you, but pleases stops looking between the soup and us. It's starting to give me a headache."

"I don't under…"

"What's to understand? It's soup. Food that you eat," the vampire cut him off.

Seth stared at him confused, "But I broke the bowl."

"No, Felix broke it," Jane said turning so she could look him in the eye, "not you."

"I refused to listen."

"You wanted to be alone," Felix chimed in. "That's understandable. It's no secret your kind isn't very fond of us."

Seth stared at them in bewilderment. Everything he had done was not punishable. His mind could not process the reasoning of the vampires. Finally, he gave up and began to eat the soup unaware that the vampires each gave a satisfied smirk at his decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Thanks for the reviews and interest in this story. Sorry for the long time in updating.**

Seth watched the vampires as they packed the stuff in the room up. Sitting on the bed he watched waiting for them to tell him what they wanted him to do. The wolf was still nervous of what was expected of him. The vampires were not treating him like a pet, but a person. It unnerved the boy to the point he was insecure.

The vampires were watching Seth out of the corners of their eyes trying to judge how he was reacting to the news they were heading to Italy. He had not said anything or reacted. Just blinked at them and gave them that stupid blank stare he always seemed to have.

"I wish he'd say something about how he feels?" Jane hissed to her brother.

"Give it time."

Huffing she called to the boy. His eyes focused on her. "Time to go, are you ready?"

Seth nodded and climbed off the bed. Nodding the vampires motioned for him to follow them.

* * *

The vampires kept a close eye on the wolf as they weaved through the crowd. He had hunched in on himself. He seemed more nervous than the time they had spent at the mall. Felix had positioned himself close to the boy to try and keep him calm.

It did not seem to help much. Jane and the others were relieved when they entered the private aircraft they had arrived in. Seth sat in a chair and pulled his legs to his chest. Jane stood and went to the mini fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. Approaching the boy she took note of his still healing injuries. If he had been human they would not have been able to start for Italy so soon.

"Seth would you like some water?"

The boy looked up at her and then to the water before looking at her face. Nodding his head he made no move to reach for the bottle. Jane finally dropped it into his lap before turning away. Her ears picked up the boy unscrewing the cap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Thanks for the reviews and interest in this story. Sorry for the long time in updating.**

The vampires watched the sleeping wolf in his seat. Several times the boy would moan or whimper. Frowning Jane moved so she could be near him. Carefully she began to run her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Easy, it's not real. Calm down."

The boy leaned into her hand and whispered a name. Leaning closer she listened as he whispered the name Leah. It was the name of his sister. How many times had he likely whispered that name and no one had come?

Probably, too many times to count. Carefully she removed her hand and withdrew to leave him to sleep. The other vampires watched without words.

"So what now?" Felix questioned as she took her seat.

"I don't know."

Alec reached forward and touched his sister's shoulder. "Aro will be interested in him, but we are going to have to make sure that he does not make him the next study."

"Sure, but what about his family?" Felix said leaning closer to the twins.

The female vampire hissed at her friend. "They couldn't even find him. He's too broken to face them."

Alec, nodded his understanding, but he also understood that eventually the boy would have to face his family.

"Someday he will have to face them. We just don't know when. Aro on the other hand will have to be handled."

* * *

_Seth walked through the woods. A fog swirled around him obscuring everything in sight. In the distance he could hear the howling of his pack. Instinct told him to run, but something else was tugging at him. Turning he saw three shadows approaching._

_Screams caused him to flinch. Turning his head the boy saw a woman with her throat being torn out by a vampire. Gulping he stumbled back and collided with a warm body._

_"How could you? Seth, you've lost everything."_

_Whirling around he faced his sister, "Leah I couldn't stop them."_

_Leah slapped him racking her nails down his face drawing blood. His hand flew to the mark._

_"You are a wolf. It was your job to save them. You are nothing. A dog! Not worth saving."_

_A cold hand touched his bare shoulder._

_"We want him."_

_Leah threw her head back laughing at the words. Sam felt hands grab and begin to pet his face. Trembling he began to shake._

_"Leah, please…"_

_"Please what Seth? Help you. You're not worth helping," she said chuckling. "You're nothing but a pet. Behave dog. Maybe the vamps will take pity on you."_

_"Seth! Seth!..."_

"Seth!"

The wolf jerked awake. Looking up he began to look around wildly. The vampire above him rolled its eyes.

"Come on. Time to get up."

"Wh…"

Seth clamped his jaw shut. Don't ever question your master.

"We have to go to meet the masters."

Seth nodded standing up while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING and before I go onto anything else I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait for an update things have been backing up. Just a bit of a warning I might have stepped out of character for everyone in this chapter, but I hope to explain this later. Again input is welcome. **

The young wolf followed after the vampires quietly with eyes down cast. Carefully, he tried not draw attention to himself. It didn't work. Everyone's eyes seemed to follow after the young man and vampires. It only grew worse as they entered the home of the vampires.

Red eyes turned to watch him. Several noses turned up in disgust at his scent. With each step he withdrew further into himself. Once they reached the doors of the throne room he felt like his heart might jump out of his chest. Two vampires swung the doors open watching as the wolf warily sure he meant trouble.

Seth just kept his head down as he followed the vampires to the middle of the throne room. The boy flinched as the doors were swung shut with a loud thud.

"Jane dearest, I see you have brought a rare gift indeed."

The wolf flinched and hunched his shoulders as much as possible. Even prayed that he could disappear from view as he heard the vampire descend from the three thrones and make his way toward the group. Even with his head down he caught sight of Aro taking the blonde female's hand in his own.

"Amazing," Aro said as he looked at the wolf with amusement.

The boy began to tremble in fear. He didn't want to be here. Why couldn't they just have killed him? A lone tear fell down his cheek, but was stopped by a cold finger. Jerking in surprise he stumbled away from Aro. The wolf had not noticed the vampire leave Jane to come toward him.

"Truly, a wonderful creature has been brought to us. He doesn't change in our presence at all. Come here child you need not fear me."

It was only the training of the previous vampires that had the trembling youth obeying Aro's command. He truly did not want to be near the frail looking vampire. As he came within reach of the vampire the creature grabbed his hand. Every memory and thought he'd ever had came rushing to the front of his mind.

Immediately he recoiled from the vampire but in his weakened state the vampire held him in place easily. A hand came in contact with his check. It was a terrible mock of a parent's comfort.

"Hush, you're fine. No need to be afraid."

Jane, Alec, and Felix watched in silence as Aro read every thought of the young wolf. They noted how he trembled and whimpered, but after his intial shock stayed frozen in place. The group every now would look each other in the eye and wish they could make Aro move faster.

Finally he pulled away and moved away from the broken wolf to his waiting brothers who he grabbed their hands to share what he had seen. The trio watched as the three conversed silently. Cassius was mad. It was written all over his face, but Marcus looked for the most part interested (which rarely ever happened since his wife died). Finally, Aro turned to the group.

"He will make a lovely addition to our family. I look forward to learning…"

"Master," Jane hissed, "surely you understand he's in no shape…"

Aro hissed and the rest of the guards watched as the wolf flinched and shrunk into a smaller stance.

"How dare you question me or my choice. This boy can open a new window of learning for me to understand the ways of these shifters."

"Aro," Marcus spoke in a dead tone, "the boy is not for your amusement. He is not like an immortal child. You will not experiment on him. Give him a place in our house yes. A place among the guard that will be fine brother, but do not under any circumstances make him your next science study. You have his memories and those of others associated with the shifters leave him be. Let him heal."

Mouths hung agape at Marcus. That was the longest speech he'd given in a long time. Aro was staring at a member of the ruling body of the vampire world like he'd grown a second head. It was Cassius who spoke first.

"Jane take the boy and get him settled in a room. He can do with it as he wishes."

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait for an update things have been backing up. Input is welcome. **

Seth sat in his bedroom without moving. He had no clue what he was supposed to do. They had given no instruction on what was appropriate and what was punishable. Swallowing he looked at the closed door. His stomach growled reminding him he needed food soon.

Yet he would not leave the bedroom for fear it was forbidden. He had not seen any of the vampires since Jane had left him here. Letting loose a sigh he laid down on the floor. There was nothing more to be done.

* * *

Jane passed the kitchen in a hurry, but stopped dead when she heard the cook grumbling. Rolling her eyes she entered the room that went unused more often than not. The man who had been hired to cook for when the vampires had guest that weren't food was pacing angrily.

"What is your problem?"

The man whirled around to face the female vampire his cheeks going pale. There were only a select few in the castle who did not fear her. Her brother for one and then Felix despite the fact he'd made her mad enough to use her gift on more than one occasion. As the man stumbled over an answer the vampire found herself wishing she'd taken the long route back to her room.

"Spit it out."

"I was told to prepare food for our new live in. That he would be taking meals in the kitchen instead of elsewhere."

Suddenly it made sense. The boy had not come for the food and the cook was prohibited from leaving until he'd done as asked which if Aro gave the assignment meant he couldn't leave till Seth had come and eaten. Shame cooled her rage at the cook. She should have known the boy would not come looking for food.

"Give me his tray. I'll take it and you clean up and go home till tomorrow."

Relieved the man handed her the tray and stood stock still till she had started out the door. Quickly she made a beeline for the boy's room. Knocking she waited. Jane heard a shuffle and then the door was opened by the boy who looked at her with wary eyes. Sighing she pushed her way in and walked over to the night stand to place the tray on.

"I brought some food. Hungry?"

He stared at her for a second before studying the ground and nodding. She smiled and then told him to eat.

"If you need anything come get me other than that enjoy the food."

With that Jane exited and went to her room.

* * *

Marcus stared out the window of his room. It was a beautiful day. A smile tugged on his lips and warmth was in his chest. It had been so long since his late wife's death and then this happened. Aro nor Caius knew what he had seen. His gift allowed him to block Aro unless he did not care for the results.

Sighing he crossed to his chair debating about the boy. It was indeed a strange line. Yet the unmistakable lines existed. The boy was his. No more than his. He was family and Marcus would not let Aro near the only thing he had of Didyme in the years without her. Closing his eyes he wondered how the boy had gotten that bloodline.

It had been eons since he had checked into his living line. Sure he knew hundreds of lines existed all connected to him and his late wife, but since her death he had stopped watching. Now this boy who could turn into a wolf had arrived and the line was so strong in him it made the vampire wonder how it could have happened.

Shaking his head he put that in the back of his mind. What mattered now was fixing the boy before it became too late. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered Jane's defiance in the boy's defense. Hopefully the trio of unlikely friends would help bring the boy out of his shell once and for all.

* * *

It was three hours later that Jane met up with her brother far outside the gates of the city. There were sight seers. These people were those who would not be missed if they were suddenly to vanish from the area. As they stalked their prey Jane filled in him on what had happened with Seth. Alec chuckled at his sister.

"It's normal. Everything's happening too fast. He's going to need time to adjust."

Sighing she nodded before her eyes took in the man before her. A smile spread across her face as she lunged for him and her teeth sliced through his skin. The woman who was not two feet away let out a piercing scream before Alec took her in a similar method as the man.

Jane dropped the body and stared at it. It was enough to sustain her until Aro would let her and her brother hunt again. Until then it would be blood from a bag. Closing her eyes she looked at her brother who was still feeding on his human. Then she noticed the black fog that was surrounding the girl.

It was a rare sight for Alec to allow a human to feel his gift, but when it did occur it was weird to watch the human fade slowly without pain in their face. Turning away she wondered what possessed her brother to do that for this girl who he could never have known in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. I hope everyone has had a good Christmas this year. Remember God is the reason for the season. He came to earth to be human so he could save us. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thanks for the reviews.**

Days passed in the capital of the vampire world. Seth had kept to himself for the most part. Occasionally one of the vampires who found him would check on him and try to convince him that he was not confined to his room, but the boy felt it was a trick. Finally, the trio came together to his room knocking.

Together the vampires had literally dragged the boy from his room and into the gardens. His whimpering was ignored as they pulled him down the path and to a bench. The wolf settled in the dew covered grass.

"You need to get out of that stupid room." The blonde female said in his direction.

Seth said nothing as he sat in the garden with his knees drawn up to his chest. Vampires would pass by and not stop even though they cast curious glances at the wolf who was whispered about when the trio of friends were not in earshot. It was Aro who stopped to comment on the sudden appearance of the wolf

"Ah, so the wolf has finally come from his room," the chuckled observation caused a flinch in the boy.

Leaning forward he took the boy's hand from where it clutched to his legs. The boy shivered and attempted to pull away. The vampires tensed and exchanged looks. Surely the boy could only take so much stress before it came in the form of a snarling wolf. That didn't happen as the vampire pulled the boy to his feet.

"Come child. Let us spend some time together."

Before the trio could stop it the vampire had started to pull the trembling wolf after him. Exchanging looks they went to follow after their master unsure of his intentions. As they entered the drafty halls of their home the vampires listened as Seth's whimpering increased as Aro lead him forward. Suddenly they came upon Aro work chambers only to be stopped by Marcus's voice.

"Aro, what are you doing?"

"My dear brother. I was just going to get to know the boy a bit. We hardly see him."

Marcus gave a tight smile and stepped forward pushing Aro's hand from him being careful to only touch cloth. Taking the boy's wrist in his own he smiled tightly.

"I don't think he is ready to see your science lab brother. I'll take him to the library. After all didn't you have a job for Jane, Alec, and Felix."

"Oh, yes. In my excitement I forgot."

Nodding at the other vampire he pulled Seth to him before wrapping a strong arm around the child's shoulders and walking to the library. The child made no attempt to fight, but Marcus could feel the boy trembling and it disturb the older vampire. As they passed a vampire the ruler ordered for some tea and food to be brought to the library.

Once they entered the library he settled the boy in a chair. The library was filled with all kinds of literature. Some of the oldest was on stone even. The boy looked around in wonder at the knowledge collected by the vampires.

"Impressed?"

The boy's head snapped back to the vampire in front of him. He looked ancient and fragile, but that was not true. Vampires were creatures of strength. Seth thought about his question. He was not sure how to respond. Fear of saying the wrong thing and offending the vampire sent his mind in a whirl. Suddenly the creature had his hands in its. Cold, so cold against his feverish flesh that it caused him to flinch deeper into the chair.

"Child, I will not harm you no matter what your answer is. Come now tell me."

"It's big." He breathed.

Laughter met his remark. The vampires eyes glinted in amusement at his statement.

"Yes, it is quiet large isn't it."

"I spend a lot of my time here. You are welcome to come at anytime."

The wolf looked down at the floor before him. He was unsure of the act of kindness, but something was telling him that it would be fine.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Releasing the boy's hands he stood to his full height.

"You're more than welcome. In hear you need not fear being disturbed."

With that the vampire withdrew to his own corner of the library. Seth warily stood and began looking at the spines of some of the books.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. I want to thank everyone that sent a name or names for me to use. This chapter may be a surprise to some of you. There is a reason for what I have done in this chapter. Please bear with me. This story still has a few bumbs in it and I have no idea how long it will be, but I want to thank everyone for reading. I would also like to ask everyone to remember the victims of the school shooting they have just recently went back to school. What happened was very sad and they face a very hard year because there are people who will not be there. Please remember them in your prayers as well as many other people in need of help.**

After, Marcus's invitation to use the library Seth was there every day after breakfast. Apparently Aro and Caius never used the section of their home. Not that any vampire did beside Marcus. Well beside the trio who dropped by to see him when they remembered he had to eat. Really, he didn't feel like eating and Seth usually disappeared among the books and would try to find English books that he could read. There were not many. Most of the collected literature was in the original language that it was written.

The reading material was limited, but Seth had gathered a good collection of books that he could read. Yet, as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into a month he had read his small collection and had grown bored of rereading them. He was going through them now trying to find something new when he ran into Marcus.

"Hello, enjoying yourself?"

Seth nodded before finding the floor interesting. The vampire rarely bothered him, but he was still unsure of everything. Part of him wanted to view this vampire as a friend much like the Cullens, but he still remembered that he was in the middle of the vampire's royals.

"Found anything you like?"

"Um."

Marcus looked at the boy amused. He was surrounded by books and couldn't find something to read.

"There are hundreds of books here. Pick one."

Seth shifted uncomfortably, "I can't read most of them. I can only read English."

The vampire's eyes widened. He had not considered that to be a problem. He had lived so long he had forgotten that most people did not know the multitude of languages he did. The boy was a child of this century and they rarely learned anything but one language written or spoken. It was also something that proposed a problem. Most of their books were older than the new books people wanted to speak of and were not English.

He could add English books to the library. He needed to do so anyway. Marcus just hadn't had the motivation until now. However, the library was useless to the boy, who used it as his only means to escape his room, until those books got here.

"I could teach you."

Seth looked up at him startled at the offer. "I…uh…you would…I'm not sure."

Marcus smiled at the boy in amusement. It wasn't like he did anything around here anyway. Aro and Casius took care of everything that mattered. Reaching forward he took the boy's wrist and began to lead him back to his table.

"I'm sure. It will give us both something to do."

* * *

Jane had entered the library intent on dragging the stupid boy out of the library. This was ridiculous. He couldn't hide away from every person in the castle. He needed to go somewhere besides the stupid library. Alec and Felix disagreed with her on this. After, the event with Aro they were scared to try to draw the boy from his fearful routine.

As she entered the library she stopped dead. Seth sat at a table with Marcus. The boy was usually further back. Jane listened and was surprised at what they were doing. Suddenly she felt like an intruder. As she withdrew Marcus's eyes met hers and she was surprised to see that he looked happy. Truly happy and there was no will in her to ruin it. She fled the library before Seth decided to pull back inside his shell again and not even react to what they did.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Please forgive the complete and utter AU on Casius in this chapter. Please bear with me on this one. I would also like to ask everyone to remember the victims of the school shooting they have just recently went back to school. What happened was very sad and they face a very hard year because there are people who will not be there. Please remember them in your prayers as well as many other people in need of help.**

At first Marcus had only taught Seth language, but soon he began to extend the lessons to include other subjects. The vampire had taken care even to look at what the child needed from his school curriculum. Well Gina had looked it up for him. The library was slowly becoming the boy's place of relaxation.

Suddenly the once stale library was more than a barren room. Vampires hearing about the revelation had come looking. In looking they began coming up with reasons to enter the library to snoop on the lessons. Seth would tense, but much to his credit that was all he did. Only the trio who had found Seth could force him from his sanctuary.

However, when he'd been in the garden for half an hour he would find his way back to the library. The lessons seemed to be all that he wanted to focus on. However, Marcus saw no reason to encourage the boy elsewhere in the vampire's home. The ruler was content to have his company. He was always waiting for the boy to teach him. For once in centuries he smiled a genuine smile that was not forced onto his mostly solemn face.

Today was different. Marcus had been called to a required meeting. Seth was bored. He'd finished everything he could. The library's emptiness was starting to get to him. Getting up he walked around the table. Stopping he looked at the chess game.

He'd seen it before, but had never investigated it. At first because Marcus always sat in this section of the library so he felt like he should stay away. Then it was because he was too busy learning what the vampire put before him.

Carefully, he studied the set. It was made of a beautiful wood carved with leaves around the base. Timidly he picked up a piece examining it from every angle. It was made of glass. An intricate design of leaves and flowers curved around the piece. It had to be valuable. The set looked old.

"It belonged to Marcus's wife."

The voice startled Seth. Whirling around, he came face to face with Casius. Startled he moved back putting distance between himself and the vampire. The white haired blood sucker just turned his attention to the board.

"It was a gift. She loved this game."

He paused tracing the base with a long finger.

"Marcus got it for her on the eve of their wedding day. She used to play me. Beat me every single time. This place used to be so full of life when she was here. She introduced me to my wife here. Everyone loved it. Then that mutt took her from us. Vampires think it was because a werewolf almost killed me that I hate them so fiercely."

This felt too personal for Seth to be listening to. Part of him felt he should leave, but then the vampire would notice him more than he was at the second.

"It was the fact that one took her that I wished them all dead. A single mutt took from us all that brought life to our dim world. Marcus and she were going off on their own. They wanted to see the world. Marcus confided in me that it would not be long. The two just wanted to see the world together. However, two days after Aro gave his consent a mutt broke into the city and killed her while she was protecting two children that had wondered out on her own."

Seth swallowed nervously. This was starting to look bad for him. A vampire with a grudge was a dangerous vampire.

"She was my sister in everything but blood. I would have done anything to have walked with her that morning or have gotten there sooner when we realized it had gotten into the city. I declared war on their kind and since then that is all I have done."

The wolf clenched his fists. All he wanted was to run back to his room to hide. Fear coursed through him. The boy felt like he was back with the vampires who had started this. Emotions were bubbling to the surface that he had started to lock deep within himself as his confidence grew as the vampires had encouraged it. However, now he felt like a horrid pet again. He was going to pay for this creature's anger at another. How many had paid that price?

"Now I stand her before another mutt, similar too but not the same as the beast that took Marcus's love from us. I wish to thank you for what you've done."

Seth flinched before the words settled in his brain.

"What?" the boy let the word slip from his lips before he could stop it.

The vampire faced him. His eyes far older than Seth could comprehend.

"You have brought some measure of happiness to Marcus's life. He has been so dead. I have not seen him smile in so long. You have done that. I don't understand it, but I am grateful to you."

Again he faced away from the shifter. Seth was unsure what to do. Something was left unsaid. He wished he could say that he was sorry she was gone, but he didn't even know her. Yet, he understood what lose felt like. He'd lost his father. No words could make it better. Tightening his fist he remembered the pawn clutched tightly in his hand.

Swallowing he stepped forward extending his hand opening. "You could teach me so you'd have someone to play against."

The man's head shot to his face in shock. Of all the things the child could have done this was not what he expected. Seth was bracing himself for a slap or any other bad reaction the vampire might have. He was relieved when the creature took the piece from his hand to place it back on the board.

"Sit. It would be nice to have someone to play with again."

The boy obeyed. Casius began the instruction. The boy knew absolutely nothing about the game. The vampire simply watched as the child moved the pieces slowly across the board looking at him for clues. The ruler of the vampires ignored winning the game over teaching the child how to play. For the first time in centuries he felt something stir in him. It had been a long time since he had taught someone to play this game.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thanks for the reviews and reading this story. **

When Marcus walked into the library he was surprised to see Seth sitting calmly playing chess with Caius though the vampire was instructing the boy more than playing against the boy. How long had it been since he had seen his brother teaching someone to play. A smile worked its way onto his face.

Carefully he sat down in a seat to watch the game. The game used to be a favorite of his when his wife was still alive. Now it wasn't played where he could see, but watching the boy the vampire pushed down that urge to leave. For the boy he could do this even if it brought a slight discomfort and pain to his heart.

Watching as Seth concentrated on the game he realized just how limited the child's days were. All he did was study unless drug to the garden. Then he seemed to run back before he'd been gone long enough to enjoy the outdoors. The vampire rarely complained about the boy doing such things. Secretly, for he would never say so out loud, Marcus was glad the child preferred him.

It was selfish of him. Yes, the boy was a relation. He treasured that relation. The boy embodied all he had left of his deceased wife. Still that did not excuse him. Seth needed more than dusty books. He needed to live not hide away in here. His mind made up he would arrange for something else today instead of dusty books. After all, Jane had been complaining to Alec that the boy didn't change anything about his room and that sounded like a good excuse to force the boy outside the boy's comfort zone.

Once the game ended the boy finally looked his way. He looked surprised to see the vampire. Caius stood to smile at his brother. The child stood moving over to the table looking sheepish.

"Thanks for keeping him occupied brother."

The white haired vampire smirked at his brother, "He was no trouble. I'll be back to teach you more later, child."

The two watched as Caius left the library. Seth looked at the vampire sheepishly.

"I didn't hear you come in. I'm s…"

"That's fine. You were otherwise detained. You should do more than lessons. Why don't we take a break from the books?"

The child looked confused. Marcus gave him a comforting look.

"Jane has told me that you've yet to change anything in that room of yours."

"I…I…"

Seth looked at the ground embarrassed. In all honesty he didn't want to ask the vampires to get him anything. He was ashamed to borrow money he couldn't pay back.

"Well I haven't left this place except for emergencies in so long. Come on I'm sure Jane, Felix, and Alec would enjoy a break from here as well."

The boy stared at the vampires, "I don't have any money."

His face turned red once he said that. Marcus turned to face him. He had assumed the child would know that wasn't going to be a problem.

"You live here child. Everyone in this place has money. We have businesses run by humans loyal to us. This goes on all over the world. The money is not a problem. Officially, you are part of the guard." Not that Marcus would allow him to go on any of Aro's insane missions. "You are allotted money. None of which you've used."

"I…"

Seth was unsure what to say. He was being paid. He'd done nothing to get paid for. Chuckling at the child's awkward reaction the vampire put an arm around his shoulders to guide him out of the library. To the wolf's credit he didn't flinch from the touch which was progress in itself.

* * *

Leah walked through the mall. Well she was being dragged through the structure by an excited vampire. Alice was on a mission to make the shifter have a nice day. However, clothing shopping was not her idea of fun.

Her idea of fun was being curled up under a pine reading a book or walking through the woods. None of which she'd been doing since her brother had disappeared. The Cullens seemed to think it unhealthy for her to go so long without something relaxing to do.

The months had passed slowly for everyone and before she was aware it had occurred a whole year had went by without much notice. The leads, tips, and rumors had run dry even with everyone questioning whomever they knew.

Her mother, Charlie, other wolves, and vampires were all pushing her to move on. That would be why they were here. Edward, the stupid mind reading vamp, had sent an application into several colleges for her which had accepted her. Not that she had the kind of money to go to any of those places.

However the vampires had pulled another trick by go ahead and sponsoring her which meant that she could go. When she'd complained to her mother about it she was ignored. Her mother's response was that the Cullens counted her as family. Well the fact was simply that the Cullens were sponsoring any of the pack who wanted to get an education. This meant Alice got to do a lot of shopping. Her words were that none of her adopted family was going to school dressed in clothes worn so thin you could use it for dusting cloth.

Well at least she'd gotten to see Paul's shopping trip with the vampire curtsey of Embry who had went because the man refused to go unless he had back up. Not that it slowed the woman down one bit.

Entering the store the pixie finally let go of her new sister's wrist. She was going to have fun with this. Alice had wanted to bring the wolf to get new clothes forever, but the young woman refused to allow anyone to buy her clothing. This greatly annoyed the vampire. After all Carlisle had announced the packs part of their coven. To her that meant it as an excuse to dress more people, but the wolves refused to allow her to choose their clothes.

The only reason this was happening was that Leah was going to college in a few days. This was Alice's choice of a gift which also included a haircut and make up. Not that she had mentioned that to Leah. The wolf would have refused. Now to find the right outfits for the young woman who could be more stubborn than Rose.


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thanks for the reviews and reading this story. **

Leah was dragging her feet by the time Alice let her take a seat at one of the venders in the mall. The overzealous vampire just wouldn't let up. Even when she was sitting down the vampire kept going.

"We can hit a few more stores. I'm sure you could use something else. Who knows just one more and you might find a dress for date nights."

Leah groaned and rolled her eyes, "Alice you've gotten me six outfits for date nights. We've got enough clothes."

The pixie huffed crossing her arms.

"Fine stay here and eat. I'll be back soon."

The wolf waved her on. There was no way she was going to say no to a break from Alice. It was at this moment she truly was glad that these trips did not happen more often. Getting up she went to order her food. Hopefully, when Alice returned the wolf could get the vampire to call it a day and head home.

* * *

Alice entered a shop dedicated to beauty products for women. This store was the one store Leah would refuse to enter. So letting the wolf get something to eat was a good idea. The vampire looked through the various shades of eye shadow, lip stick, and blush. The store clerks stared at her in wonderment as she started gathering objects into a basket.

A lot of women in here usually asked them where the products were. However, she was breezing through the store without any help. Finally, she came with her load to where the clerks stood clustered in a group. Their eyes widened at the amount of products she was placing before them.

She smiled at the women. "Please ring me up."

* * *

Seth moved through the store nervously. It had been a while since he'd been in one. The merchandise was varying. The vampires were scattered around the place looking themselves. Marcus had wasted no time on getting ready for this trip. His personal guard flanked him while the trio who'd found him had separated.

While the furniture in the store looked nice it didn't have anything he wanted. The furniture in the room he was using suited him fine. He heard laughter. Looking up he saw Jane with her brother taking in a ridiculous picture.

As he moved around studying pieces he finally found something that caught his eyes. It was a painting showing a forest with a pack of wolves running together. Staring at it he found it caused a tightening in his chest.

The lead wolf even looked like his sister in her wolf form. Closing his eyes he envisioned the woods he used to run in. Even after all this time he could remember it clearly even the scent of pine and sea filing the air as he ran through the woods with his brothers and sisters.

"Do you like that?"

The boy started. He hadn't realized that Marcus was beside him.

"I…I…"

The vampire chuckled as he took the picture from where it was hanging. The boy wished he could deny that he liked it.

"You don't have to buy it." The boy said following after the vampire as he had started after the clerk.

"I am aware."

Seth wished he could disappear as the man placed it on the counter before turning around to him. The vampire studied him before asking he there was anything else he liked. The boy's cheeks burned as he shook his head. Nodding the vampire spoke with the clerk as he purchased the painting.


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thank you for the reviews. Please forgive that I left this chapter where I did. **

It had occurred slowly. No one had planned it. Not really. Still the change in the capital of the vampire world had occurred. It was not a bad change either. The library that had only been Marcus's domain until Seth had come had turned into a popular hangout for all the vampires.

It had started with Jane, Felix, and Alec coming to spend time with the wolf who they had befriended. Then Caius coming every day to work with the young boy on his ability with chess had started linger in the room after they were finished to listen on what Marcus was teaching the boy. The vampires who used to come from curiosity now sat down in far corners of the library to talk or read.

For the first time in centuries the clan of vampires had happiness. It was not the false cheer of those who didn't have many other choices. It was true enjoyment born from wanting to be in the company of others.

Marcus had shared with Caius Seth's heritage while using a more secretive gift that Aro did not know about just to make sure the vampire could not find out about it. Both vampires agreed that Aro would just use against them. Now that the two were both involved they plotted on getting the boy enrolled in a local school. It had taken some time but they had managed to get his school records transferred though it had cost a lot of money to do so.

Neither were quiet ready to allow the Cullens and pack to know where Seth was. Even though he'd improved drastically he still was having nightmares about what had happened to him. More than once the vampires had heard the screaming from his room. Not that they mentioned that.

In honesty they also were holding off because they did not want to face the fact he was going to leave once the pack knew where he was. In the time he'd been here the wolf had grown to be a part of their family. A part they weren't exactly willing to part with. Once he had gotten over being afraid to move his energy was refreshing.

Yet, not everyone was happy with the change. Aro was furious. The way his clan was acting did not make him happy at all. He needed an uncaring Marcus to not notice the wrong he did. A furious Caius to back him up in his half-baked schemes was what he wanted. The vampire wished to see Jane inflict pain with a smile instead of talking with that stupid wolf.

That child was more trouble than he was worth. Everyone enjoyed that stupid mutt being around. Aro was sure of one thing he had to go. The sooner the better as far as he was concerned.

* * *

Leah stood in front of Sam's house. She watched as Sam wrapped his arm protectively around Emily. A spike of jealousy coursed through her. Swallowing it down she moved to the table to stand next to Emmett who was cooking the hamburgers. Who knew that a vampire could cook food?

Well to be fair he'd had plenty of practice since Nessie had been born. This at least allowed Emily to be off cooking duty. This was Leah's going away party which explained why Sam looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

The werewolf did not approve of the Cullens or their cousins being at this party. However, Jacob and Emily had both corned him into give consent. Now he sat next to his wife watching as everyone enjoyed themselves by eating and listening to music.

Leah smiled as she watched Rosalie entertaining the younger children who'd been allowed to come. For a blood sucking leech she had a remarkable way with children. Esme sat next to Emily talking to the young girl about helping her make the house bigger considering the fact that she practically had all the pack members under her house.

Taking a quick note she saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Bella, Nessie, and Carlisle in a group talking. They seemed to be happy about something. She wondered what they were up to but after a second she shrugged. It probably wasn't anything worth knowing.

A phone started ringing. Carlisle looked startled as he pulled a phone from his pocket. Everyone's eyes were on him as he stared at the phone in shock.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. I'm very sorry. I don't know if there will be an update or not before things get busy. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Please for give the major cheese in this chapter. I really tried my best.**

The nerve wracking silence continued as Carlisle answered his phone. He was aware of everyone looking at him with worry. Edward had a growl building up in his chest. His son already knew who it was.

"Hello," he said in greeting.

Listening to the message he was surprised to hear about this. Edward had grown still at his thoughts, but his son's jaw was clenched in fury. After several minutes of talking he hung the phone up before looking at Leah. The wolf looked suspicious but otherwise remained calm.

"It's Seth. The Volutri found him."

The ripple of tension through the wolves was immediate. While the pack would work with the Cullens and their cousins they would never work with Aro and his clan. Once the surprise had settled down questions were being fired left and right at the vampire. He raised his hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Aro did not explain. All he told me was the boy was with them and that we could come and get him. He would explain when we got there."

* * *

Aro smiled as he made his way to his room. Soon he would be able to get rid of that annoying boy. The old vampire would be sure that it went off without a hitch. Marcus couldn't keep the boy with his family asking for him back.

All would be well soon. The boy would be gone and the vampires would stop acting so human. Shivering the vampire entered his room to find his wife sitting in a chair with a book from the library. Normally it would have annoyed him that she too had let that mutt work his way into her mind, but right now it didn't matter because he had just solved the problem.

* * *

"Jane, where are we going?"

The vampire looked back at Seth rolling her eyes in annoyance. The boy sure could get her blood pressure up (well if she was human that is).

"Just be quiet and follow me. No one but Marcus knows about this."

The wolf followed closely behind her. They had already left the city behind and were walking down the road. It was only because rain clouds were blocking the sun that they were able to make this trip. Still the vampire wore her traditional cloak over her clothes just in case the sun came out during this trip.

Jane turned off on a path that was well worn but wouldn't be noticed from the road unless someone was looking for it. The vampire seemed to know where she was going so he followed carefully. Part of him felt nervous about her not bringing Felix and Alec, but he pushed it down. If she wanted to hurt him she could have done so without all this secrecy.

Finally the two came upon an old house. Jane skirted the building to side heading toward the back. Seth looked at the aging building. It looked like it was falling down. Why would a vampire enjoy a place like this?

"Seth, come on."

Following in her footsteps he caught sight of a garden. It was beautiful. Walking through the pathways he followed Jane's scent to where she stood over what looked like a bush.

"Uh, what is it you wanted to show me?"

Jane moved to the side to show what the bush looked like. The wolf was surprised. It was a rose bush. However the flowers of the bush instead of the traditional color people expected, but an almost white blue. Leaning down he traced his finger over the surface of a petal.

"How in the world is it this color?"

A musical laugh erupted from her. The wolf watched her. He had gotten used to Jane's strange attitude. Those she liked she would tease and explain.

"Marcus's wife did it. She taught me and since she died I've kept it up. It took her forever to get that color and many mistakes, but she did it eventually. When my brother and I first came here we refused to talk to anyone."

The small vampire sank down onto her knees beside the bush. Her pale hands moved around the bush pulling up weeds. Seth copied her and began to help even as she began to speak again.

"She helped me and for a time everything was well. Then she died. It didn't stop me from coming back here though. I've kept this bush alive for so long."

"I'm sorry."

Seth watched as she turned to face him. Her red eyes were starting to darken. The beginning of the signs she had not feed in too long.

"You look hungry. When's the last time you've had any blood."

The wolf tried to ignore the fact that they drank blood. It helped him to live easier among the vampires.

"I can't. Alec hasn't found any tourists who've done something terrible and our donators need longer to replenish their own blood."

Seth stared at her like she'd grown a second head. Rolling her eyes at his deer caught in the head lights look she explained to him how she and her brother survived. Alec had the ability to see the darkest secret a person hid. Then she and he would stalk them for their blood.

"Like how bad?"

"Well," she hedged at his question, "Rapists, murders, and other stuff like that. Then there are families that Marcus's wife included in on our secret so long ago. Their children still provide us blood to this day. Aro however prefers fresh blood from humans. Alec and I just haven't been able to move past her habits."

Seth shook his head. It had never occurred to him that there was other humane ways for a vampire to live. Something like peace settled in him for it was truly worrying him.

"Marcus?"

"Is only in the throne room because Aro requires him to be."

He nodded. Lowering his head he considered her words. He could understand their way of dealing with things. This place was there home. No one wanted to leave behind the home they had always known. Part of Seth understood that. This place was slowly becoming his home.

A cold hand touched his face. Raising his head he looked at Jane who wore a face full of concern.

"You okay?"

They were so close to each other. Sure they'd begun sitting near each other in the library, but never like this with faces so close that he could feel her cool breath against his cheeks. Leaning forward he captured her mouth in a kiss.

For a few brief seconds they both took in each other before reality hit him. Seth jerked back surprised at his actions. He'd just kissed a vampire who might take this as a betrayal of her trust. Swallowing he watched her face waiting for the anger.

Pale fingers reached her hands up to her lips. Jane suddenly leaned into him kissing him more firmly. He went rigid in surprise before placing his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss. Finally, he pulled back in need of breath.

"You didn't kill me."

She let loose a peel of laughter a smile on her face. Carefully, she positioned her head on his chest letting her eyes close as she listened to the thumping of his.

"Mm… don't think I could even if I wanted too. I think I've been in too deep for far too long to kill you."

Seth wrapped his arms around the slight frame of Jane. For the moment they enjoyed each other's company. They weren't going to worry over what trouble this could cause, but for now it was enough that they had this moment to enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. I'm very sorry. I don't know if there will be an update or not before things get busy. Thanks for the reviews.**

Time seemed to have lost all importance the moment she had kissed him the second time. Seth and Jane were enjoying themselves. Well for the moment. Seth knew he'd been feeling this for a while but had assumed she wasn't even interested. Though he didn't know it Jane had been in the same situation for longer than he had. She was waiting for some sign he'd moved on from his captivity. They also were trying to figure out how things were going to be when they got back.

Somehow neither thought their liking each other was going to go over well. Yet, they both agreed that it couldn't go back to normal. So far they had come up with noting that sounded reasonable. Seth took her hand in his turning her hand over so he could pepper light kisses over the cold skin of her palm. The heat of his lips sent shivers running up her spine.

"We could just leave. I mean we'd have a good start."

Jane watched as he stopped kissing to look at her face. He seemed to be debating her words. Suddenly she worried that she'd said the wrong thing.

"This is your home though."

She looked back at his hand considering the words he spoke. There was a scar there. It looked recent. Jane probably could guess where that had come from. Closing her eyes she took in his scent. It was not as disgusting as she'd always thought.

None of the wolves scent was really bad. It was kind of like walking into a florist's shop. The scents were overwhelming to a person. All of the different flowers' scents melding together until you couldn't smell it any longer. A wolf's scent was like that, but so much stronger.

A human had a single scent, a wolf had many. First was the strong scent of a wolf (an animal) which most vampires would never go after in the first place. Still the human scent was mixed in there just under the surface hidden by the wolf. Yet that wasn't all. Seth had the scent of a forest mixed into everything else. The scent of rain, pine, and maybe some oak that was pleasant and soothing.

Finally she decided to address his statement though it came slow and careful as if choosing her words with care.

"It hasn't been for a while. Not since Didyme died," Seth's hand squeezed around hers. "Everything changed when she died. I changed. If I tell you something will you keep it a secret?"

The boy looked her in the eyes nodding that he would.

"That werewolf that killed her was invited to the castle. I saw Aro talking with it an hour before it killed her. He was laughing and smiling with it. I never trusted him again. I blamed him and I still do. Aro was making friends, or trying too. It was his choice to let it come here. He never said a word when it was brought before him."

Seth detangled his hand so he could wrap it around her. She leaned into him letting her head rest on his chest so she could hear the thrum of his heart.

"You believe he planned it?"

Jane nodded her head, but kept her head pressed to his chest.

"It's why I don't want him to know this. Seth, I…he killed her…he'd destroy you."

Seth felt something stir in him; the wolf aching to get out for the first time in so long.

"Jane, I'm more than capable of taking him. I won't let him do anything to me." He leaned down kissing her head. "There's something you need to know about me."

Jane pulled back her brow wrinkled in worry. She sat up fully when she saw the haunted look on his face.

"It's about imprinting. I could imprint."

"That thing that Jacob did to Bella's daughter?"

Seth nodded though he was surprised she knew that. Slowly he explained what the imprinting entailed. She listened carefully before answering. The boy even confided in her his sister's story.

"Seth, I'm not trying to argue, but are you sure he couldn't fight it?"

The boy looked at her with kind eyes. He could understand her doubt.

"He tried."

Jane tucked a lock of loose blond hair behind her ear. Part of her felt annoyed. Not at Seth, but the assumption he'd been taught that an imprint couldn't be broken.

"Seth, you do know Bella Cullen was Edward's blood singer right?" He nodded at her a frown on his face wondering where she was going. "He wasn't supposed to be able to resist drinking from her, but he bit her more than once. Trust me that's all Aro talked about each time it happened."

"But…"

Her hand touched his cheek giving him a gentle smile.

"How was there relationship before he became a wolf and the whole imprinting thing happened?"

"She adored him."

Jane smiled at him her hand moving to touch his lips.

"And him? What was he like?"

Seth wanted to blurt out that he'd been great, but that wasn't the case. Sam had only been great after Emily. Swallowing he told her about what'd he'd done to his sister about her senior prom. That had been the worst time he'd ever seen his sister cry over him saying he couldn't be bothered to go with her. He felt his heart drop as he remembered how Sam had changed his mind and went when Emily wanted to go.

"That's not love. I may be a vampire, but I've seen a few vampires play with love. When someone does that it's not love. Your sister probably loved him, but if the imprint works on the imprinted like it does the wolf Emily would have never asked him to go if it would have bothered him."

Jane's words for the first time caused doubt about what happened with an imprint. Even though he never wanted to test the theory that was forming in his mind he knew he'd never just give up on what he wanted now. Seth would fight for Jane with more force than Sam ever tried to fight the pull of Emily. Maybe the imprinting only worked like the pull of a universe if the wolf allowed it too. After all if a vampire, a creature of impulse could ignore instinct, a shape shifter could as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Anyway thanks for all the support and not sending anything to kill me. Thank you for all you who supported me about this story. This update has been long over due so enjoy.**

Carlisle wasted no time in pulling a few strings to have Sam, Leah, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Billy, and himself on the next plane to Italy. Of course there were going to be some very disgruntled customers of the airport, but hopefully a generous donation to the airport would smooth over any trouble the angry customers who were suddenly uprooted from their trip might cause the business. Not that the vampires really cared for something like that. Right now they wanted Seth back.

A hurried motion of packing had started even before the leader of the vampires had called the airport. Right now they would be taking a plane from the closest Airport in Washington to Florida which would take around five hours. Then they would change planes there that would take them on a flight lasting fourteen hours before finally arriving in Italy. Not to mention the two hour wait between changing planes.

The lead vampire ran a hand through his hair. Edward was watching him worriedly because he was concentrating on blocking his son from being able to see into his mind. Carlisle did not want to mention the fact that he was scared because he was unsure of the condition the boy would be in.

He knew Aro. When the vampire was curious about something almost nothing would stop him from experimenting. So the vampire was worried about the shape Seth would be returned to them in and what excuse the vampire would give for the harm that had been done to the boy.

* * *

When the vampire and wolf returned to the castle they were met by two worried faces of Marcus and Caius. Jane's eyes reflected worry as they met the two who were standing arms crossed over their chests. Marcus's mouth opened, but stopped eyes widening in surprise.

"Where have you two been? Do you realize that you were supposed to be back here two hours ago," the white haired vampire plunged ahead not noticing his companion's startled expression.

Seth tensed, but Jane was glad to see him not draw within himself at the vampire's outburst. The boy had learned that it was a normal reaction for the vampire for well everything that happened to the ancient vampire.

Marcus's hand grasped Caius's arm tightly drawing the attention of the vampire. The white haired man turned to his friend in surprise.

"What is wrong?"

"I think this conversation would be best done inside. Things have changed drastically."

Jane flinched. Shoot, she thought. The female had forgotten her master's ability to read bonds. Right now she guessed hers and Seth's bond had went from I'm totally your friend to I'm totally into you. Well crap, so much for keeping it secret from the rest of her coven.

Following behind the two vampires as they made their way past the library and toward Marcus's wing Jane brushed up against Seth giving him her hand. As he took it she felt the sweat gathered there. Carefully, she gave his hand a squeeze to say it would it be okay.

Once safely in the domain of Marcus with the doors shut tightly behind him the vampire walked over to a chair to sink into it. Caius stood tensely to the side his eyes unsure of what was going on, but did not say anything as he watched his brother close his eyes and say nothing.

"Jane, come here."

The female said nothing as she walked forward until she got up to the old vampire's side. Marcus's hand took hers drawing her until she was in directly in front of him instead of off to the side. His other hand came up to grasp her shoulder before pushing her until she was on her knees.

"Child, do you understand what your feelings mean?"

The young female vampire raised her head to meet the older vampire's eyes. She understood what her love could and did mean. It meant danger to her and the man she loved, but it was something she could no longer step back from.

In reality it was probably something she had been unable to step away from for a long time. Tightening her grip on Marcus's hand she allowed him to know she was unable to feel fear for what she was doing.

"Yes, master I do. It changes nothing though."

Leaning forward the old vampire kissed her brow. It seemed as if he were saying a silent goodbye even though he had yet to speak it. Releasing his hold on her he waved her off before standing to approach the young wolf that seemed tense. Caius shifted so that he was standing beside her asking the young vampire what was going on.

Marcus came to stand in front of the youth who was watching in stunned silence. Never had Marcus acted in such an unusual way toward anything that was going on and it stunned the werewolf.

"You truly love her, my child?"

The vampire had called him my child so many times that he'd grown used to it. Now however it seemed as if it meant more than just a common term to classify him than saying wolf. Carefully, he watched the vampire's eyes trying to discern why the vampire seemed so shaken.

"Yes, I do."

The vampire did not wait for further comment before he pulled the child into his embrace. The vampire pulled back studying him for a second before pulling him toward a table where he was told to sit. Jane and Caius were beckoned by the old one as well to come and sit down.

"We have much to discuss and not a lot of time in which to do so."


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Carlisle had managed to get everyone on a plane without them killing one another. In little less than a day the group would be in Italy so that they could get Seth. The leader was not fooling himself it would be a miracle if he managed to get the wolves and family back in one piece.

As they settled in for the five hour flight it was Sam who brought up the dreaded question. The one that the vampire had been hoping to avoid because he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"What shape will Seth be in when we see him?"

The vampire took in a deep breath even though his lungs did not need the air. Everyone's eyes were on him and suddenly he wished he hadn't arranged for them to have first class all to themselves.

"I wish I could say he is going to be in good shape, but I can't."

With all his heart he wished he could. If for no one else's sake but Leah's he wished he could say everything would be alright.

"If there is one thing I know of Aro it is that he is unrelenting in his pursuit of knowledge. Edward's memories would not be enough for him."

Dead silence was met with the declaration. They understood. Seth may be returned less than perfect and if they wanted to get him home they had to be silent and not challenge the elder vampire's mercy.

Leah faced forward her eyes brimming with tears. Her brother had probably been tortured for a long time before the monster had grown tired.

* * *

"We have much to discuss and not a lot of time in which to do so."

The words rang through his head as he watched the white haired vampire and Jane take a seat. Something in it had sounded different than any other time the ancient creature had spoken to him. The vampire let his head fall to his hand. It was such a human gesture for the being to make considering the fact that it was un-human.

When the man's ancient gaze settled upon the boy it had pain reflected in its depths. Was there also uncertainty? The young wolf seemed unsure.

"You've been here for some time and never have asked anything of me. Now I'm going to tell you something. Something that Aro doesn't even know."

There seemed to be a flash of fear in the man's eyes before it was gone. It caused the young wolf to shift nervously.

"Aro was turned before me, before his sister. It was true I fell in love with her, but I never needed Aro's permission to marry my wife. I was already married to her when he found her and turned her. Before then she had a child. Aro's gift never affected her so he never knew of me, but when I was turned I still thought her dead. So I wandered taking the time to follow the family lines. Even after I found her again and realized what had happened I kept track of the lines. The only difference was that we were doing it together."

Seth watched the man pause and wonder if he should say something. Was he supposed to? The wolf didn't know.

"It was after a while with much discussion we decided to leave to keep closer eyes on our descendants," the vampire continued. "However, it was never to be. She was destroyed before her time. After that I withdrew from the world. From the blood lines we had wanted to protect so much until you came here with those wide eyes and child-like features. So much of her in you it sometimes pains me to look in your face."

The boy didn't know how to respond. That was impossible right. How could he be related to the vampire? He had been born the enemy of the vampire. Something was constricting in his chest. Suddenly a cold hand wrapped around his wrist.

"It is the truth child. From the moment I saw you I knew."

Jane, meanwhile, had been listening with her eyes growing wider the entire time. She looked at Caius only to notice that he was not acting surprised at all by the revelation.

"You knew!" she said standing up glaring at the white haired vampire.

Seth looked at the white haired vampire stunned.

"Yes, but it was never this worrying. You must understand. We did it to protect the boy. Aro would have used it against us. To see if something about the boy was different because the connection existed."

On some level she understood, but on the other she was saddened. It had been her, Alec, and Felix who had brought the boy here. Surely they were trust worthy.

"Jane," Marcus said with a tone that wanted her to listen. "The less people I had to block from Aro's gift the less chance of him finding out about it. If anyone is at fault for hiding this from you it was me and in some ways I was being selfish. I wanted Seth for me. I didn't want to share how much he meant to me. I was afraid of losing him."

As the vampire grew silent Caius began to speak.

"Which is why we need to know if you are serious about these feelings and how willing you are to give something up for the other person."

Seth looked at Jane his eyes studying her face as she did the same for him.

"I love her enough to fight to have her. Fighting every challenge there would be even if that meant fighting an imprinting."

Jane looked at him stunned. She had expected that his feelings went deep, but not enough to go so deep to challenge everything he believed. It caused something warm to build in her chest and a smile to tug at her lips.

"I would give everything I know."

The two vampires nodded staring at each other. Marcus had seen correctly and Caius hadn't needed many clues to figure out where this was going.

"Well then in the next couple of days we are going to gather some things for a trip. You two are to stay quiet. Seth you are to stay in…well…the library. Child you never go anywhere. Jane avoid being alone with Aro as best you can and give him no reason to read your thoughts."

The two nodded at the vampires. They would do as asked.


End file.
